I love you, I know
by ValdieBlack123
Summary: Quando Han, Leia, Chewbacca e C-3PO sã traídos por Lando na Cidade Nebulosa, eles veem-se numa armadilha organizada por Darth Vader. Minha visão da minha cena favorita de Império Contra-Ataca.


A cada passo que dava meu coração batia mais rápido, minha mente tentava freneticamente e inutilmente arrumar alguma saída para aquela situação. Han andava ao meu lado com as mãos algemadas, Chewie logo atrás de mim com o C-3PO nas costas. O andróide falava algo, mas eu não prestava atenção.

A sala estava muito escura e fumacenta, havia uma roda no centro da qual não gostei nem um pouco. Lando estava lá, não conseguia olhar pra cara dele. De repente Vader entra, com aquela respiração pesada. Todos estão muito quietos, exceto pela respiração de Vader e os lamentos ocasionais de Chewie. Han inclina-se para Lando e pergunta:

-O que está havendo, _amigo_?- Lando responde pelo canto da boca:

-Vão congelá-lo em carbonita.

Boba Fett junta-se a Vader.

-O que acontece se ele morrer? Ele vale muito para mim.- perguntou o caçador de recompensas.

Automaticamente me virei para Han. Ele já estava olhando para mim. Era uma imgem que não estava acostumada a ver e não me agradou. Han Solo algemado, indefeso, temendo a morte. Sempre vi o Han livre, com uma blaster na mão, se livrando de uma situação difícil no último minuto. Quando ele olhava para mim era sempre com um sorriso metido ou uma cara zangada me chamando de "Sua Altezíssima", mas agora seus olhos traziam preocupação e medo. Vê-lo com medo me deixou com medo, era a prova em carne e osso que não tínhamos como fugir dessa.

Ele tentou sorrir para me reconfortar. Enquanto os dois criminosos discutiam a nossa frente.

-O Império irá recompensá-lo se ele morrer.- respondeu Vader.- Coloquem-no!

Os stormtroopers se aproximaram. Chewie gritou e os empurrou derrubando-os. Boba Fett apontou a arma para o wookiee, mas Vader o impediu.

-Não! Chewie, não!- gritava C3-PO- você vai nos matar! Por favor, eu não estou pronto para morrer...

-Ei!- gritou Han correndo até ele.- Me escute, Chewie!

Os stormtroopers algemavam o wookiee enquanto ele gritava. Tentei não olhar. Virei-me para Vader. Senti uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo familiar. Não podia ver seus olhos - nem sabia se tinha olhos - mas sentia como se ele tivesse olhando intensamente para mim.

-Chewie, isso não vai me ajudar!- gritava Han- Guarde sua força, haverá outra hora.. a princesa... você tem que cuidar dela.

Me afastei de Vader e fui até os dois. Chewie estava com os olhos lacrimosos.

-Você me ouviu? Hã?

O wookiee silenciou. Han e eu nos olhamos. Não dissemos nada e ao mesmo tempo tudo. Mais do que medo, senti arrependimento. Todas aquelas horas perdidas com brigas sem sentido e agora eu ia perdê-lo.

Foi ai que nos beijamos. Tentei capturar aquele momento o máximo que pude. Queria me lembrar exatamente de seu cheiro, sua pele, o gosto de seus lábios...

Dois stormtroopers o pegaram pelos braços e o levou para o centro da sala onde estava aquela máquina maldita. Não queria ter mais arrependimentos em minha lista.

-Eu te amo.- eu disse.

-Eu sei.- ele respondeu.

A máquinha baixou. Chewie gritou mais uma vez, segurei seu braço com força me controlando para não correr até Han. Enquanto a máquina ia abaixando eu o via sumir lentamente do meu campo de visão. Ele me deu um último sorriso de "vai ficar tudo bem" antes de Vader mandar ligar a máquina e então só conseguia ver fumaça.

Escondi meu rosto nos pelos de Chewie. Lembrei-me de quando Han foi atrás de Luke em Hoth e pensamos que tinhamos perdido os dois congelados. Daquela vez ele escapou, mas dessa vez não vejo como.

C3-PO continuou reclamando de alguma coisa inútil. Quando tive coragem de me virar estavam trazendo o Han (ou o que sobrou dele) de volta para cima. Era... era... uma pedra. Chewie agarrou-se em mim da mesma forma desesperada que eu me agarrei a ele. Como dois desesperados podiam reconfortar-se?

Derrubaram a "pedra" no chão e o barulho foi como um tiro no meu coração. Lá estava ele. Congelado. Dava pra ver sua dor refletida bem na minha frente. Sua dor tornou-se a minha e tive que me segurar para não chorar. Sabia que se chorasse iria desistir de tudo. "Ainda posso salvá-lo", tentei me convencer.

Lando foi até ele. Tive vontade de pegar minha arma e dar um tiro em sua testa.

-Oh, ele foi congelado em carbonita. Deve estar bem protegido, se sobreviver ao processo de congelamento, isto é.- declarou C3-PO.

-Bem, Calrissian... ele sobreviveu?- perguntou Vader. Outro que merecia um belo tiro.

-Sim, ele está vivo e em perfeita hibernação.

"Perfeita hibernação", gostaria de deixar _você_ em perfeita hibernação!

-Ele é todo seu, caçador de recompensas.- disse Vader. Boba Fett (também na minha lista de "vou dar um tiro") fez uma mesura.- Preparem a câmara para Skywalker.

Luke! Havia me esquecido. Era tudo uma armadilha para ele. Se não posso salvar Han, talvez possa salvar Luke.

-Skywalker acabou de aterrisar, lorde.- disse um dos soldados imperiais. Olhei para Chewie, minha mente voltou a funcionar tentando bolar algum plano. Era isso que Han teria feito, não é? Nunca entregar os pontos.

-Bom, certifique-se de que ele encontrará o caminho até aqui.- ordenou Vader.

Lando veio até mim e pegou meu braço com sua mão asquerosa.

-Calrissian, leve a princesa e o wookiee para minha nave.- disse Vader.

-Você disse que eles iriam ficar na cidade sob minha supervisão.- disse Lando estranhando. Idiota.

-Estou alterando o acordo, reze para que eu não o altere mais.- ameaçou Vader e deu as costas para nós.

Lando olhou preocupado pros lados. Voltei-me para Han. Meu amado. Eu vou voltar para salvá-lo. Eu prometo. Não desisti de você.

 _Não desisti._


End file.
